


The Monster of the Smiling Sea

by wyst_ful



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem, poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyst_ful/pseuds/wyst_ful
Summary: Words I needed to get off of my chest. Rated teen+ for heavy implications.





	The Monster of the Smiling Sea

Crashing into the water

The muted crashes and timpani rolls from above

Bright flashes in my blurred, salty vision

Asphyxiation

Saltwater prying to get into my clamped lips and puffed cheeks

I closed my eyes, salty liquid leaking from my eyes and mingling with the water

Something snaked around my limbs and towed me down

A monster dragging my limbs into the depths of the abyss

And yet that monster showed a fun-house mirror

It spoke to me

It spoke things of me that I believed, but didn’t truly want to

Eventually, breaking the spell I was under, I realized what was happening

I grasped for the sky, hoping for someone to catch my grasp

But nobody could see behind the smiling sea

I tried to fight the monster

It fought back

It happened once more

And then again

This lasted longer than I could keep my hope

In fact, I lost it in the struggle

The monster dragged me further down

I nearly ceased struggling

And yet I felt like a coward for being scared to do so

But eventually the storm passed, and the sun distantly glimmered between the charcoal cotton coating the sky

I grasped for that light, struggling and writhing to escape the monster’s grasp

I struggled for an eternity, but I made it

I was alive, but broken

It took a long time for me to recover

Years it took to pick up my pieces and sew my ripped seams and patchwork my fragments

And that same monster, a shapeshifter, chameleon

It consumed my friends behind that smiling sea

Faintly I could see those ghostly arms reaching towards the sky

Not many others could see

So I decided I’d be the person 

That never reached for me


End file.
